


Hurt

by QueenAlice



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Hurt Loki, M/M, Sad, Thor Feels, Thorin Is an Idiot
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAlice/pseuds/QueenAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trong một lần đi săn cùng Thor, hai người đã bị bọn khổng lổ xanh đột kích. Loki bị đâm (nhưng không trúng tim nha) vì đỡ giùm Thor một nhát kiếm băng. Chủ đề chính là kể về tự bạch của Loki khi bị thương. Chú ý nhé cái nào trong ngoặc này [...] nè thì là suy nghĩ nha!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

[Ưm...ưm...đau quá...tại sao lại... đau thế này?]

Loki trở mình và đụng phải một hơi ấm

[Ơ...áo giáp ư...khoan đã, đây rõ ràng là áo của Thor mà...chuyện gì đây...?]

“ Loki, xin hãy cố gắng lên! Sẽ có người tới cứu em thôi!”

Loki khó hiểu [Cứu ư...để làm gì chứ Thor...em-ư đau quá!]

Cậu đưa mắt mình nhìn xuống [Cái gì!...Máu ư, tại sao mình lại bị chảy máu?]

Loki bắt đầu nhớ lại. Cậu và Thor đang đi săn, thì bất chợt từ đâu bọn Jotun xông ra đột kích và cậu đã đỡ giùm Thor một nhát kiếm. Cuối cùng cậu đã nhớ được mọi thứ. Bỗng bất chợt một giọt nước rơi xuống mặt cậu [Nước ư...?] Cậu suy ngẫm một ít lâu [Nhưng nó đâu có mưa?...Nếu không thì cái này là...?]

Loki cố ngước mặt lên [Khóc !...Cái này là nước mắt của...Thor! Thor đang khóc ư!]  
Cậu không tin vào mắt mình, thì có một giọng nói vang lên “Loki, anh xin em...đừng chết!” Từng câu nói được hòa cùng cơn nất của Thor “Xin em Loki...đừng chết!...Anh xin em...đừng bỏ anh!” 

Bàn tay Loki đưa lên, cố gắng với lấy khuôn mặt Thor.

“Thor...”

Đôi mắt đẫm nước của Thor giật mình mở ra “ Loki! Em không sao!” Loki cố gắng cười “Tất nhiên là em không sao rồi!...hộc...Anh ngu quá!” Hơi thở cậu hổn hển. Thor nắm lấy bàn tay của cậu đặt lên má anh. “Đúng vậy Loki, anh ngu lắm!” 

Nghe Thor nói vậy cậu cười lên nhưng nó lại làm máu cậu chảy ra nhiều hơn. [Shit, nó đau quá!]

Thor thấy cậu nhíu mày anh liền nhìn xuống vết thương “Loki, vết thương! Em chảy máu nhiều quá!” Anh hốt hoảng, Thor đưa tay xuống cầm máu cho Loki.

“Thor...hộc...em không sao đâu...hộc...!” Những giọt nước mắt của Thor càng ngày càng nhiều hơn. “Loki, anh...anh xin lỗi...Anh xin lỗi em! Đáng lẽ người bị như thế này phải là anh mới đúng!”Cậu dùng tay đập vào mặt anh một cái nhẹ “Ngu ngốc! Sao...anh lại trù mình thế hả!?” 

Cậu vút lấy má anh và quẹt trôi đi những dòng nước mắt, cậu nói nhỏ “Đừng khóc Thor!...Đừng khóc nữa!” Cậu ho lên vì cơn đau “Hộc...hộc...Em không sao rồi!”. 

“Nhưng, nhưng...” Thor nức nở

Loki dần thở chạm lại, làm cho Thor hốt hoảng “Loki! Tỉnh dậy đi, đừng ngủ! Loki! Anh xin em!” 

Loki cố gắng sức “Em mệt quá!...Thor!...” Mí mắt Loki nặng trĩu, cậu dần dần kép lại.

“Không Loki! Hãy cố lên! Sẽ có người tới cứu chúng ta thôi! Loki! Loki!Loki...!”

Loki chìm sâu vào giấc ngủ mệt mỏi và đau đớn nhưng cũng thật ấm áp.

**Author's Note:**

> Đây là một bài trong Blog của tớ nếu bạn nào có hứng thú thì ghé qua xem tí nhé! http://aloveshot.blogspot.com/


End file.
